Big Wave Beach - Day 18
For the Chinese version of this level, see Big Wave Beach - Day 18 (Chinese version). :For the Chinese version of this level before the v1.8 update, see Big Wave Beach - Day 18 (Chinese version: pre-1.8). |image = Screenshot_2014-11-13-20-56-10.png |Type = Special Delivery |Flag = Two |Zombie = |FR = A money bag |NR = same |before = Big Wave Beach - Day 17 |after = Big Wave Beach - Day 19}} Dialogue (Crazy Dave and Penny appear) Crazy Dave: I tell ya, Penny, these surf-loving zombies are the pits! Penny: Analyzing the phrase: "The pits"... Penny: Hmm. Pits. Very interesting. User Dave! You are a genius! Crazy Dave: I am? Penny: No. No you are not. However, you have given me an idea. Penny: Guacodile! This plant fights zombies with pit-like projectiles. Penny: And he employs a powerful bite as well. Penny: Plant him on the front lines. You'll see. (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Difficulty *Only ten Guacodiles are given, and there are a lot of zombies on the lawn when the first wave appears. *It is very difficult to kill the Deep Sea Gargantuar using only Guacodiles. *Magnet-shrooms can be helpful with Guacodiles when there are Pompadour or Bikini Bucketheads. *Due to higher levels of Dynamic Difficulty, Octo Zombies can spawn more often, resulting in more octopi getting thrown at the player's plants. Waves 2 4 3 |zombie2 = 1 5 |note2 = is available |zombie3 = |zombie4 = |note4 = Water reaches 2nd column |zombie5 = |note5 = 100% Plant Food |zombie6 = 2 4 3 3 1 5 |note6 = Water reaches 3rd column |zombie7 = 3 1 2 3 4 5 |zombie8 = 2 1 5 1 4 3 5 3 |note8 = 600%/7 Plant Food |zombie9 = |note9 = First flag; water reaches 8th column; Low Tide! |ambush9 = |zombie10 = 1 2 3 4 5 5 1 1 1 3 5 1 2 4 5 2 5 1 3 4 5 |note10 = is available |zombie11 = 1 4 2 5 |note11 = Water reaches 7th column; 100% Plant Food |zombie12 = |note12 = Water reaches 6th column |zombie13 = 3 |zombie14 = 1 3 5 |note14 = 500%/7 Plant Food |zombie15 = 2 3 4 1 3 5 |note15 = Water reaches 4th column |zombie16 = 1 3 4 5 2 4 1 5 |zombie17 = 1 3 5 2 4 |note17 = 100% Plant Food |zombie18 = 1 3 5 1 2 2 4 5 4 |note18 = Final flag; Water reaches 2nd column}} Strategies *Normally, you can beat the level using only lawn mowers if you do it properly, although it is extremely difficult. The key is to try to save as many as possible for the final wave, so they either kill the Deep Sea Gargantuar or most zombies in other lanes, allowing you to focus all your plants on the Deep Sea Gargantuar. However, it is possible to beat this level without the lawn mowers, only using the Plant Food provided. *Plant three Guacodiles on the first three Lily Pads. Plant others in the back column, even if there's still water there, as the tide lowers rather quickly and never rises back up there again. *Plant as many Guacodiles as you can to the left. Try to keep zombies from setting off the ones at the back column, but it will happen at some point. *When the first Octo Zombie appears, use Plant Food on a Guacodile in that lane and plant a new Guacodile right in front of it to kill it easily. Try to use Tangle Kelp on other Octo Zombies as soon as they appear. You may also want to shovel plants that are being attack by octopi to keep the space from being occupied by an octopus. *When seeing Deep Sea Gargantuars and they are close to Guacodiles, feed Plant Food on them to push the zombies and deal enough damage. *Try to save Magnet-shrooms for the Pompadour or Bikini Bucketheads. You can also use Plant Food on them to help clear out undefended lanes, but make sure there are some Buckethead Zombies on screen, so it will actually have an effect. *Try to plant the tenth Guacodile on the same tile as the zombies and keep planting Lily Pads and Magnet-shrooms on the lawn. You can usually get Guacodile again on the conveyor-belt and damage zombies at the same time. Gallery FR BWB D18.png|First time reward IMG_0031.PNG|By IMG_0148.PNG|Something else by EpicGamer23468 SOBWB18.PNG|By CF4F0A5F-1C26-4D5F-A01E-ECB9FFB816F9.png|By Walkthrough Big Wave Beach Day 18. Zombies 2 - Big Wave Beach Day 18 Plants vs. Zombies 2 Special Delivery level with Guacodile - Big Wave Beach Day 18 (Ep.406)|By Trivia *This is the third of six levels where the tide goes all the way to the player's house (first column), the others being Day 7, Day 13, Day 27, Day 29, and Day 31. How would you rate Big Wave Beach - Day 18's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Levels with two flags Category:Brain Busters Category:Special Delivery Category:Levels with pre-placed plants